


Zeptember a month of Love 2020

by Nataelex32



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Banter, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter References, Kids, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Secret Relationship, The Lord of the Rings References, remembering, shared heaven, sly fox jonesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: The first ever Zeptember!Prompts will be mostly dabbles and some longer. Mostly will be bonsy. Some will be with my ofc.Please read any warnings in the notes before each chapter.1.Love2. Underfoot3. Lemon4.Fool in the rain5. Black6. Tangerine7. Communication8. Middle Earth9. Evermore10. Flood11. Confused12. Tour13. Mountain14. Heart breaker15. Dazed16. Thrill17. Achilles18. Dragon19. Lion20. Bear21. Fox22.  Band of Joy23. Yard birds24. Goats25. Heaven26. Bliss27. Sunflower(s)28. Last Stand29. Pie30. Thank You
Relationships: Jimmy Page & Robert Plant & John Bonham & John Paul Jones, Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones, John Bonham/Original Female Character(s), John Paul Jones/Original Female Character(s), Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Zeptember





	1. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg don't like don't read and move on.

Jonesy woke up, feeling the tiny flutter of life move with in. The product of their love. "Bonzo."

"Nmmmnnn"

"Bonzo!" Jonesy rolled over to face him. "John Henry."

"Mmmhhhuuu." Bonzo sat up and hovered over him. "Is something wrong? Ss it ..."

"Feel!" Jonesy moved a huge paw and placed it over the kicking.

"John!"

****Two weeks later****

Jonesy felt a huge paw cover his mouth, muffling his laughter.

"Gaaa! Don't lick me hand! What er you laughing at at three in the morning?"

"Feel"

Bonzo felt the pattern of kicks. His eyes sparkled and he chuckled. "There's almost a rhythm to it."

"Told you she takes after you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have a connected piece for tomorrows prompt.


	2. Underfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Robert babysit for Bonzo and Jonesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied mpreg and a bit of implied NSFW at the end.

The little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes ran and skipped around the room . “Bob, Bob. Bob, Bob, Bob…. “ She chanted.

“Sweet heart!” Robert sighed as he nearly tripped as she ran in his pathway. “ Nila.”

Nila jumped in front of him. “Bob!”

“I’m uncle Rob not Bob.”

She shook her head. “Bob!”

“Rob.’

“Bob”

“Rob”

“Bob.”

The door to the side of the room opened and Nila turned to face her uncle. “Lokei!”

“Jimmy.” The dark lord shook his head. “Stop arguing and quiet down you will wake your brother.” Jimmy looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, with honey brown hair. ‘Robert dear, why are you arguing with a toddler?”

The door shut and Robert scooped up the little girl. “Nila if you stop calling me Bob and call me Uncle Rob, I will give you ice cream “ 

“Already had ice ceam.” She settled down at his hip.

“What?”

“Befest.”

“What?’

“Befest!’

“ aAahhh, Breakfast!”

“Uhh Huuuuhh” She nodded. 

“Bonzo gave you ice cream for breakfast?” Robert wandered allowed.

She shook her head. 

“Jonesy?”

“Jonenee!”

“So no more ice cream then.”

“Bob, Bob, Bob….” she chanted like a woodpecker.

That night after both kids were asleep. 

Jimmy fell back on the couch beside Robert. “How do they do it every bloody day?” 

“I don’t know. But I do know Jonesy sugared Nila up this morning with icecream.” Robert closed his eyes.

“That sly little fox!” Jimmy growled and looked over but the man next to him was already asleep. 

**** Later that night or early morning.****

Jimmy roughly shook Robert awake. “Robert. “ 

“What?”

“Little Anthony needs you.” Jimmy tried to roll him out of bed. “He’s crying for you. HE is named after you.”

“You owe me Page!”

“I’ll squeeze your lemons.”

“Not until they are gone.”

“Tomorrow?”

“No we have them tomorrow and then they pick them up the next morning.”

“Bloody hell!”

“JIMMY!” Robert finally gets out of bed. “It’s just bad today, because she was hyper and he has been clingy.”


	3. Lemon Monstrosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonzo’s pov

We had all gone out for ice cream. All five of us. Jimmy, Robert, Jonesy, and me. My daughter sat in me lap as we ate. Jimmy got one of his favorites , chocolate mint. Jonesy vanilla chocolate swirl, me chocolate, chocolate chip. Robert got some lemon-flavored monstrosity. Not even proper ice cream! Now we wait for Nila’s lill cup of vanilla.

“Oh, we haven't told you yet. We..” Jonesy was interrupted, and I want to slap Robert across the face, he’s been doing this all day!

“So Jim and I found a new place. A farm for the goats.” Robert chimed proudly.

As the conversation continued or rather Jimmy and Robert talking our heads off, everyone kept looking more and more amused. I finally cracked when I saw Jonesy starting to lose the fight to laugh.

“What?” I ask.

“It appeared your daughter had eaten your ice cream.’ Jimmy smiles wide. 

“Wha?” I look down and me ice cream is gone and lill Nila’s face is covered in chocolate.

The young redhead working at the ice cream parlor comes up.“Um, soo sorry but we just ran out of vanilla. Sorry.” she says.

“That's fine.” Jonesy says. “But get me what he had.” Jonesy points to me.”and make it a double. Thank you.”

“So why does Bonzo get double?” Rob askes

“Not for him, me. I mean we’ll share.” Jonesy states.

Jimmy laughs.” that’s a lot of ice cream!”

“We if you hadn't of interrupted us each time we tried to tell you..” Jonesy is interrupted again.

“Your ice cream, we made it a triple to make up for the vanilla.” The redhead says.

“Thank you,” I sit the bowl out of harm’s reach and Jonesy’s already eating. 

“ You were saying?” Jimmy narrows his eyes.

“We’reexpectingagain,” Jonesy mumbles as he eats.

“What?” They both ask.

“We are expecting again.” I say.


	4. Fools in the Rain

He is kissing me in the rain! John Henry Bonham is kissing me in the rain. His lips are soft and warm, just like the rest of him. It’s a strong contrast to the near-freezing droplets that fall on us. We’re already soaked, I shiver , but not from the cold. I don’t want this moment to end.

He’s kissing me in the rain. John Paul Jones. His tongue dancing with mine, his lips moving against mine. He’s latched on to me like, like a lifeline. It’s getting colder by the second. We should go in, but I don’t want to. I hope he don’t want to either. Jones is shivering, he shivered before it got so cold. Now I need to take him in. 

He pulled back and starters pulling me to the cottage, our cottage. Our home away from our homes. It’s our little safe place. I pull him back and kiss him, I can’t get enough. Then he picks me up and starters blindly walking to the door. 

I pull back and start taking him inside, but he stops me and latches on again. He shivers constantly now, and so do I. So I pick him up, his legs around me hips. I walk the familiar path to the door, to warmth and so much more.


	5. Black

Nila woke up to black. Scary black. Then the bright light flashed again followed by thunder. The thunder was not like daddy’s thunder he made with his drums. She whimpered and held the little stuffed bear and little fox closer. The next clap of thunder shook the house. She jumped up and ran out of the room. Bear and fox left on the floor, to be replaced by the real ones. She ran hard and fast through the house. Out of her room, down the hall. Past the huge windows, that showed the raging storm outside. She ran past Anthony’s room. Finally she was close.

Jonesy had fallen asleep with his head on Bonzo’s shoulder. Bonzo jumped when thunder shook the house. Jonesy woke up and propped himself up on his arm. The storm outside raged on. The wind blew and whistled, rain battered the windows, wall and roof. Then they heard it. 

  
“Thwwummp” Then a smaller “thump”

Jonesy jumped up, before Bonzo could, and ran to the door. He opened it and his daughter jumped into his arms. “Niii-la.” He carried her back to bed. 

“Daddy’s” she latched on to Bonzo.

“Niii-la, whats wrong?” Bonzo held her to his chest. 

“Storm.” she stretched out so she had a foot and hand on Jonesy.

“Its alright.”

The next morning Nila woke up to Jonesy rubbing her back. 

“Daddy’s!” she rolled over to fall to the bed in between her parents. 

Bonzo moved to his side. “How did we make a morning person?”

“I don’t know.” Jonesy sat up and reluctantly left the bed. He stretched his entire body, arms in the air.. 

Bonzo smiled. “Your showing Jones.”

Jonesy glanced down at the tiny bump that was their third child. “Mmmmhhhmm.” He mumbled before taking off to get Anthony. 

Nila climbed back on to Bonzo. Her eyes sparkled and smile stretched across her face. 

He knew what she wanted. “No.”

“Please” she used the puppy eyes. 

“Okay, but be quiet. “ Bonzo took her into his arms and tossed her up in the air. 

Nila couldn't contain her joy and squealed out..

“Gen, gen!”

“Again. Can you say again?” 

“Again!” she giggled “weee” she went up and down.

Then Bonzo froze and put his daughter back down safely on the bed. 

Jonesy was standing in the doorway with a look of disapproval on his face, their son on his hip.

“Daddy in trouble!”


	6. Tangerine

Nila sat eating a little fruit at the dark oak table her father had made. “Daddy, what this?” 

Bonzo finished eating a piece of the juicy fruit. “A tangerine.”

“It's good.” she swayed back and forth in her seat as she ate. “Daddy?” 

  
“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Other daddy getting fat, why?”

Bonzo fought the urge to laugh. “He has your little brother or sister growing inside of him.” 

“Like Anthony?” She traced the intricate carvings in the wood, with her finger.

“How baby get there?”

Bonzo remembered the night their third child was conserved in the back of a car. The car. one of many. But the same one the first two were conceived in. He thought of the medications that allowed a man to carry a child. 

“I’ll tell you when you get older. But Jus know babies are made from a special type of love.”


	7. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to rewrite part of this, but decided to not and leave ambiguous.

They all lay in the meadow. Red Roses scattered thick around them. “What have we done” hung on each of their lips.

The gray clouds threatened cleansing rain or angry storm. Jimmy sat up and turned around Bonzo’s head at his right knee and Jonesy’s to his left. Robert was in between them. The wind blew cold air. They had been out there for hours, but now suddenly everything became clear. Yes, the rhythm section had a special bond, that he and Robert would never penetrate completely. Same for him and Robert.

But, A smile played at his lips. This was not just his band anymore. Those three men were his, and he theirs. 

"Mine" he communicated and the others did without words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interpretations and what you thought of it welcome!


	8. Middle Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the mpreg au!

Jonesy read the books and Bonzo sang the songs. They took the books even when on tour.

"Bonzo where is the Hobbit?" 

"In a hole in the ground." 

Jonesy rolled his eyes. "No the book. I can't find it."

"I thought you packed it." Bonzo rummeged through one of their bags. 

"And I thought you packed it." 

They stood in silence for three long minutes.

Bonzo started walking to the door. "I'll be right back."

"No don't…" 

Anthony sat up and so did his sister. "Where did daddy go?" They asked

"I don't know" Jonesy got an idea. He ducked down behind the side of the bed. 

"Daddy!" 

Jonesy jumped up and started tickling his children. 

They did not hear the door. 

"I'll save you from the tickle monster!" Bonzo pulled Jonesy back. 

The giggling died down and Bonzo handed over the book. "It's Robert's" 

"Hobbit, Hobbit, Hobbit!" The kids chanted.

  
  


Later on that tour they "let" Robert and Jimmy watch the kids. Now Bonzo waits in bed and no Jonesy. 

"Jonesy?" 

"Jonesy?" 

Bonzo looked around then Jonesy flew up from the end of the bed and started tickling him. Bonzo was pined to the bed and tickled until his eyes watered. 


	9. Evermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OfC Serenity Pov

I held up the fake sword and Robert swung his at me. They met in the middle with a loud clang. We continued to fight, banter just as much apart of the fight as anything.

“Ha!” Robert cheered triumphantly. “No man can defeat me!”

I rolled my eyes and pressed on harder.

JImmy started laughing at the singer who was losing to petite and short young women.

“What are they doing?” Jonesy asked as he sat down beside Jimmy.

“Something from lord of the Ring , some fight or something.”

“It’s a load of bollocks!” Bonzo sat the basket of food down near the other two.

Robert was down on the ground, sward meters away. “I am no man!”


	10. Flood

Bonzo pulled Anthony back from jumping in the puddle leftover from the storm last night. His daughter was about to jump in a huge muddy puddle. “Nila No!”

She pouted and walked around the small round body of brown water. “Where’s daddy?”

Bonzo took each child in hand. “He’s coming jus slower.”

Nila looked behind and didn’t see anyone following them. “Daddy looks like a reverse turtle.”

Anthony giggled “and , and , and he waddles like a duck.”

Bonzo’s laugh filled the air but was stopped when Jonesy appeared at the top of the hill. “I heard that, all of it!”

Jonesy waddled down the hill, one hand holding his belly and one holding the basket of food. “Why did you three have to pick the steepest hill in miles, and make me carry the basket?”

“I have two children to keep from the mud and water.”

“I have two human beings growing inside of me. I do not look like a turtle. I do not waddle!”

Bonzo took the basket and laid the blanket down then helped Jonesy get comfortable. 

Anthony looked at the pond. “The pond’s full.”

“If it rains tonight it will flood.” Bonzo handed out the food.

"I know."


	11. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character death

Bonzo woke up confused. Last he knew he was at Jimmy's place. Now he was in a hallway. It was dark, but the light came through from behind the door on the other end. He jumped when a dark figure appeared in front of him. Intuition told him it was death. 

“Yes, you are dead.” It said. 

Bonzo turned around to all black, except for a door that could barely be seen at the end. He turned back around. “Can I go back? I have a choice yeah?” 

“No.”

“Why?”

“It is fate, and you do not play with dead things.” 

Bonzo knew the last part was supposed to be funny, but his heart dropped. 

“I have a lot to live for. Family, farm, and …”

“Forbidden love?” Death tilted its head to the right. “It is not as uncommon as you think of a person falling in love with more than one person. You of all would have been able to pull it off.”

Finally, Bonzo walked to the end with the light and stepped outside into the light. He found himself guided by the hooded figure. The grass was green, and the sun was perfectly warm. For the first time in years, he felt good. They walked past a pond and he saw his reflection. He was young again, or younger. Slim and fit, hair long and fluffy. No heavy burden on his shoulders. Soon he was taken to a beautiful farmhouse. 

Death stopped and turned around. “I know you have questions. So I will tell you the answers to the most popular ones. “ 

“I want to go back.”

“You can not! “Death shook its head. “Yes, you are in heaven, Valhalla, the afterlife, or whatever you want to call it. It is the same. You can visit your loved ones, but not in the way you think. You get three physical apparitions. Choose those wisely. Your loved ones will appear here if they are destined to spend all eternity with you. You have a tv to watch them on. Each channel is a different person. I do not recommend watching for a few months. You may do whatever you choose. You can eat what you want and not change. Drink and never get too drunk, and so on. Goodbye.” Death vanished into thin air.

Bonzo walked up the steps and opened the door. The house was beautiful. The home of his dreams. He turned the tv on despite the warnings.

He saw the news delivered to Pat and the kids. Then Robert was distraught. Jimmy numb. 

Bonzo took a deep breath before hitting the button on the remote with Jonesy’s name on it. Jonesy was awake in bed, Then he carefully got out and walked out to the garden. The night was still and quiet. Jonesy fell to his knees in the lilies they had picked out together. The cries were enough that he had to shut the TV off and threw the remote at it. Nothing broke but him.

Years later he watched the tv and saw Jonesy walking in the cemetery. He knew what he was doing. Now Jonesy was at his grave, on his knees again. It was in the dead of night when no one else could walk upon him. The moonlight cast a glow on the touching offerings people left. It had been years, and Jonesy was still as heartbroken as the day he died. Jonesy had found ways of covering it up, perfectly. Only Robert knew the truth. 

Bonzo had three physical apparitions he could use to see three people. He chose Pat and Robert, then Jonesy. He waited to see Jonesy. He, but never found the right time. Until…. 

It was 2007 and after the show. Jonesy sat in the hotel room alone and willing himself not to cry. The show had brought back memories and opened up the gaping wound left from death.


	12. Tour

They had finally split from Jimmy and Robert. Now they were going on tour together with their own band. Jonesy sat beside Bonzo on the little plane. It had been a long time since they flew on something other than the Starship. They felt each bump or turbulent. 

It was an overnight flight to the U.S. so once the lights were turned off Jonesy took Bonzo's hand in his. Once most people near them were asleep, Bonzo put his head on Jonesy’s shoulder. They both fell asleep, only to wake up landed in one of the giant American cities.


	13. Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Tor

The lift was down, so they had to climb the stairs to the top. The penthouse. It felt like climbing a mountain. Bonzo carried the heaviest and came up behind Jonesy. Once the door was shut and locked Bonzo fell back on the couch in the main room. Jonesy put away their things for the week then turned toward the couch. 

Bonzo spread his legs and opened his arms. Jonesy accepted the invitation and snuggled down with him. 

“The view isn’t that bad yeah?” Jonesy glanced toward the window. 

Bonzo looked out at the scattered end of a city and then green fields of what he could guess to be corn as far as the eyes could see. “You planned this didn’t you.”

“Perhaps.” Jonesy gave a shit-eating grin. “We have reservations for the best place in town tonight.”

“Why er you doing all of this for me?”

“I know you don’t like travel and being away from home.”

“Yer me home now.”


	14. Heart Breakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued from Tour and Mountain

“ Do you miss having an actual family to go home to?” Jonesy asked as they headed down the stairs for dinner. “It’s not like we can be together like we want.”

“But you’re almost always at my place.”

“But those nights when you come home to an empty house?”

Bonzo stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “ Yes. Do you?”

“Yes.”

They waited outside for the car to take them downtown. “I still really dislike big cities.”

“I know. It's only for a week then we go to a smaller venue.”

Bonzo was deep in thought the entire ride. Once they ordered and were left alone in the corner he looked Jonesy in the eyes. “John. do you think we’ll ever be able to ya know …”

“I think maybe if things improve.” 

Then the day came and Bonzo asked and Jonesy said yes.


	15. Dazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from tour and mountain.

Bonzo woke up to Jonesy still sleeping next to him. One room, two beds, but only one used. He moved the hair out of his eyes and counted every freckle. Finally ocean blue eyes opened. The same eyes he would look to during the concert that night. 

They had written their own music and found a singer and guitarist that were decent enough to do the part. Things were a bit slower than with Zeppelin, but still stressful. Now that they were secretly officially together tours didn't quite have the same effects as Zeppelin tours did. They spent their nights and days together. Everyone else thought they were just great friends that were inseparable. Bonzo leaned on Jonesy as much as Jonesy leaned on Bonzo. 

It was the second day of the tour. Last nights show was a success, a crowd that was interactive , but not huge. They knew they may never have the huge crowds they once did. They were not Jimmy and Robert, who could gather people at the mentions of their names. Jonesy woke Bonzo up with kisses all over. “I’m getting breakfast, what do you want?”

Bonzo shrugged. “What ever you bring, jus make sure its good.”

Jonesy made himself decent enough and walked out the door. He was in a daze and barely remembered checking in and falling asleep after a long ride through heavy traffic.Then they drank untie Bonzo reached his limit, or Bonzo did and Jonesy kept drinking. He turned around to see the room number. Bonzo had picked the room that time. “169” He chuckled. _“I forgot to grab the keys again.”_

Two seconds later and the door opened and keys were dropped in his hand. 


	16. Thrill

Jonesy took the handheld out to him. The thrill from each time they danced was magnified by the events of the night. The law had finally changed and they could finally get married, but that was months ago and they were at Jimmy and Robert’s wedding. Jimmy and Robert were trying to make amends for forgetting their number. So they played the “John’s song” after their first dance. Only both couples were allowed on the dance floor.

The song faded away and Jonesy felt Bonzo press his hips against his as the next one stated. “Mind disappearing for a bit?”


	17. Achilles

Jonesy waited for Bonzo to count them in. The only bad part of going on tour together was that they had to keep their secret relationship undetectable. That meant taking groupies to separate hotel rooms some nights. 

Bonzo always made sure Jonesy got several little soloes. On any instrument he wanted. They would both praise and critique each other on their nights together. He waited for his cue to jump in. Then his thunder boomed in.

Finally, they were together for the night. In bed just after 2;00 in the morning. Bonzo rolled off Jonesy then moved the honey brown hair from blue eyes. “Come here.” 

Jonesy ran his fingers down his partner's nearly flat stomach. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

“You’re more than perfect. N you were amazing tonight er last night?”

“So were you “ Joesy held Bonzo and rubbed little circles in between his shoulders, massaging tired muscles.“Crowds er getting bigger, nearly sold out las night.” He felt heat rush to his cheeks. “Seem’s I’ve gotten a bit of your accent.”


	18. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in my Bonsy go on their own Au

Jonesy sighed as Jimmy paraded around in his new dragon suit. He shook his head and turned the tv off. He heard Bonzo outside.. 

“Jonesy!” Bonzo waked in happy to see Jonesy has come over when he was gone to town. “It wouldn't hurt for you to jus move in.”

“I’ll admit the farm feels more like home than me actual home.”

“That's a yes.”

“Is a yes.” Jonesy tilted his head up expecting a kiss. 

“ could move you in this week, efore we leave on tour again.” 

They ended the night cuddling and then made love before falling asleep.


	19. Lion

Jonesy frowned when all his children except the twins ran through the house. Robert followed behind with matching costume and face paint. 

Robert bounced with as much excitement as the little ones. “I have my very own pride of lions!”

“No, you don’t those are my children.”

Robert turned to the sugared up lion cubs. “Cubs do you want to live with uncle Jimmy and I?”

“NO!”

“Why?”

Nila rolled her eyes. “Cos you are a lion n we’re half bear n half fox”

Jonesy folded his arms. “What dose the fox say?”

Robert had to cover his ears to block out the strange sound the children let out all at once.”


	20. Bear

Bear

Jonesy stays in his arms. He's like a giant teddy bear and he would not have it any other way. He doesn't need protection but he loves the security. He's so soft but strong at the same time.  
He hates the nights they are apart. No warm heart to sooth him to sleep. No strong arms around him.


	21. Fox

Jonesy decked behind a corner and watched Jimmy strut past. Then Robert’s curls bounced as he put an arm around the tiny little brunet. He held his hand out and snatched the hand of the next person who was to pass by. Well, practiced hands he pulled Bonzo close one hand over his mouth. 

Then he put something in Bonzo’s pocket then turned him around and shoved him back in the direction he going. Jonesy watched his drummers hand spread out.

One hour later he patiently waited by the window. Just a few minutes late Bonzo headed toward the emergency exit. Jonesy moved silently down the hall then down the other stairs. He pushed the door open and pulled Bonzo in.

“Your late.” 

“Ss only a few minutes n the traffic in this pace ss hell. I had to walk …”

“Shut up.” Jonesy led him up the stairs.

“Why my sly little fox” 

“Walls are thin so hush up.”

“You mean we’ll be gettin a noise complaint.”


	22. Band of Joy

The phone rang. 

“Bonz get the phone.”

“Nmm.”

“John-get-the-phone.”

Bonzo reluctantly released Jonesy from his arms. “Who is this?”

“Yes. Now go play with your goats.” Bonzo hung up and rolled back over. Then the phone range again. “ What?” Bonzo pushed air out of his nose in frustration. “we're busy.” Bonzo let out another frustrated breath. “ No we er not fucking. “ He was silent for a moment. “ No we have not gone on too many tours in the U.S. Now piss off!” The bedside phone nearly broke as he hung up.

“Rob? N why?”

“BoOoB wants to release a Band of Joy album. Wanted to know if I was okay with it.”

“N he didn't realize we jus got home last night. First tour officially and publicly together . Fans keep questioning the name thing.” Jonesy pulled his eyebrows together in thought. “Er did he know and jus messing with us?” Jonesy let himself be held. “Then why so many questions and assuming we were...”

“Jonesy. John Paul Jones-Bonham. My sly fox. Cuddle nuget. Ravenclaw. Hobbit.”

“Yes cuddle bear?”

“Ss too early in the morning for so many questions.”

Jonesy closed his eyes than sat up and turned to his partner. “Cuddle nuget?”

“Cuddle nuget.” Jonesy hit him with the pillow. “ I am not a hobbit!”

“Go back tu sleep” 

“Hufflepuff.”

“I’m not a…”

“Puff”

“Fine I’m a puff! But go back to sleep or at least shut up.”


	23. Yard Birds

Jimmy was surrounded by pictures of days past. He looked through each one. He remembered the days of his first band. He was so young and unaware of what was to come. After that, there would be fortune and fame. Success beyond his wildest dreams. Then there would be the dark path of drugs. It would all end in the death of a friend.


	24. Goats

Robert sat watching his goats. The sun shined down on him, his hair glistened and blew in the wind. One goat came up to him and bleated in his face. He ran his hand over her gray fur. She bleated again and walked to the pound for a drink of water.   
Robert got up and walked through the other goats petting them as he went. Now in the house he siped his afternoon tea as he watched his beloved pets down the hill.


	25. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Confused.

Jonesy found himself in a dark hallway. He knew he was dead. He had been there before. It was right after Bonzo died. Death shoved him back out. Death shoved him back to earth. 

Death appeared in front of him for the second time. “You have a choice, I can give you a few years.”

“No. I am as ready as the first time.” 

“Very well, come with me.”

“Did he have a choice?”

“The one you call Bonzo? No.”

“Why?”

“Fate.”

They walked past a pound. Jonesy caught his reflection in the water. He looked 20 something again. They walked on past to a farmhouse.

“Oh, you get to live with him. This makes my day easier. He can tell you all the answers to the questions you have.” Death vanished

The door opened and Bonzo stepped out. Next, he knew he was pushed to the ground. Bonzo’s arms around him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Bonzo helped him up and led him up the steps. 

“Is this?”

“Yep. Heaven, Valhalla… all the same.” Bonzo answered as the door shut behind them. 

They both jumped when the house changed before their eyes. “What’s it doing?” Jonesy couldn’t hide his concern. 

“Since yer here, its changing to what we both like.”


	26. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued from heaven

Jonesy stepped backward toward the door. "Is it safe to be in here?"

Bonzo kissed his cheek. "Go outside then?"

Once outside on the greenest grass ever seen they were kissing. Bonzo tugged at Jonesy’s trousers suggestively. "No one is around for miles." 

"Need you." Jonesy whispered.

Then they were making love on the soft grass. Jonesy nearly forgot the drummer's hidden talent of seduction just by words and a few touches.

They took things slowly, savoring every second of the bliss that was making love. Both closed their eyes to feel every tiny bit of each other, making the sensations more intense. 

Then back inside they looked in the mirror. Jonesy looked about 23. Bonzo was slim and his hair fluffy and passed his shoulders.

*we change to what the other wants us or best membered us. The way we favored how we looked in life on earth. " Bonzo led Jonesy through the house.

"I wish you would know how much people miss you. How much of an influence you were to other drummers, even when I died." 

Bonzo glanced to the computer in the corner. " I do."


	27. Sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Bliss

Bonzo ran his hand over the painted sunflowers that surrounded each doorway in their heavenly home. Jonesy pulled him back toward the kitchen. “I missed your cooking.”

“Why sunflowers?” Bonzo asked.

“Remember when we picked out flowers? Then planted them in each others garden?”

“Yeah, but we had a lot more than sunflowers.”

“They were the only ones I could get to grow, the rest just died each year.”


	28. last Stand

2007

It was the last time they would all four play together, or that is what they planned on. Later on the couples went off on their separate ways. Robert and Jimmy in the nearest extravagant hotel. Bonzo and Jonesy in one less fancy and far off from any fans that may try and follow.

Jimmy sat down on the end of the bed. “That was like back in the old days.”

Robert let his shirt hit the floor. ‘Do you think they would ever come back?’

“No. and Lightning only strikes once.”

“Bonzo and I still talk.”

“Yes but do you ever really talk?” Jimmy folded his arms. “They are too tangled up with each other and in a way, cut off from nearly anyone else. “

  
  


Bonzo shut the door behind them. Jonesy was already on his way to the shower. 

“Hey wait for me!” Bonzo pouted.

Jonesy peeked from behind the curtain and stuck his tongue out. 

Bonzo gathered their clothes in a neat pile and stepped under the warm stream of water. “We played well tonight. Felt good.”

Jonesy let Bonzo wash his hair. “But not good enough to go back with them.”


	29. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continued from Sunflowers* 

Jonesy tugged harder pulling Bonzo toward the kitchen. “Will you make pie?” 

“Yer gonna have to be more specific”

“Your Shepherds pie and then rhubarb or apple or strawberry, or peach, or pecan or ….” 

“All of them?” Bonzo grinned. "I forgot how hungry I was when I first got here. The first day I was completely starved.”

A few hours later Jonesy laid back against Bonzo as he ate the last of one of the pies. “I missed this, I missed you and” Jonesy shied away, somehow appearing smaller than he actually was. 

“What?” Bonzo took the empty plate from his hands and sat it on the table in front of them. “What did you miss? No need to be shy.”

“I missed those nights in bed making love. I missed playing with you. I missed the hugs. I missed hearing your voice,” Jonesy felt his face heat up. “How much did you see after you died?”

“I saw you that night in the garden, Then I watched some years when you would put flowers on me grave. I saw the others too. Then I saw you eventually get over-”

“I never got over your death. I was never truly happy. Even with my family and career. I just got good at hiding it.”


	30. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *JSJ*

The moment he came in the room I knew something was wrong. The look on Jonesy’s face and the body language said it all. 

After the funeral we drove home or to his house. Neither of us could move. My cheeks were still tear stained. I knew he would break at any moment. I finally got him inside then he broke. Those ocean gray blue eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down his face. 

I guided him to the couch and we just laid down and I held him. I had never heard him cry until the day Bonzo died. Bonzo had heard him once, when they thought they lost me. He said it was the worst sound in the world. He was right.

We moved to Bonzo’s farm and got married. We had a good life, never truly happy. 

The day I dreaded came. Jonesy was gone now too, I lasted two years after that. 

I was lead past a pond to a farmhouse by death. “You belong with them,'' it said.” It was gone. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Jonesy opened it and instantly lit up. His eyes were wide and his smile covered his face. He silently held me in his arms. 

“Jonesy?” I heard Bonzo’s beautiful voice. 

Jonesy lifted me up and turned around then released me and pushed me toward Bonzo who tackled me to the floor. “Took ya long enough.” He said through happy tears. Next I knew we were upright again and I was sandwiched between them. 

That night even with my protests Bonzo made love to me and Jonesy didn't. Saying we needed time just us. The next night it was all three of us. But not before Bonzo thanked us for taking care of each other.


End file.
